Mine
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose proves to his wife Sarah just who she belongs to. A sequel of sorts to my one-shot A Supernatural Visit. It features the main pairing from my story Shielded but it stands alone.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or Supernatural. I only own my OC Sarah and the story idea. This features the pairing from my story **_**Shielded **_**but you don't need to read it to get this and it's a kind of sequel to my one-shot called **_**A Supernatural Visit**_**, so enjoy!**

He knew it was coming but nothing could've prepared him for actually seeing it. Dean was watching Supernatural with his wife Sarah since she was guest starring on this episode. In the scene they had just watched, she had to kiss Jensen Ackles (who plays Dean Winchester) and it was eating at him. Jealousy was flowing through his veins. Dean knew it was just acting but seeing his wife with another man was unsettling. 'Mine..' was the only thing the blonde could think. It might make him sound like a caveman or neanderthal but there was something about this 5' 8" brunette beauty that brought out a deep primal instinct. An instinct that screamed at him that she was his. Forever. Tonight, he was going to prove it.

When the episode was over, Sarah turned to her husband and asked "What did you think?" Dean didn't answer her and there was a look in his eyes that she didn't recognize either. It finally dawned on her after a minute. It was wild, unadulterated, animalistic lust. He leaned over and crashed his lips to hers in a wild, somewhat sloppy, passionate kiss. She responded eagerly, scooting closer to him on the couch. His hand found it's way into her hair and he grabbed a fistful, pulling on it gently and exposing her neck. Dean broke the kiss to press his lips to the curve of her neck, where it met her shoulder. He started sucking on the delicate flesh before biting down, leaving a mark. She gasped when he did this, not knowing this could be so erotic. "Mine.." he said before standing up. The blonde picked her up from the couch and threw her over his shoulder, heading for their bedroom.

Dean set her down in the middle of their bed, tugging her tank top off. He lowered his head to her breasts, sucking each nipple into his mouth, nipping down on them, giving her a great mixture of pleasure and pain. "Jon.." she moaned as he moved from her breasts down to her stomach, his fingers hooking the waistband of her panties. Dean slowly slid them down and off before pressing a kiss to each of her thighs. Sarah had to fight back a giggle since his scruffy face tickled her. She let out a strangled moan instead when his tongue pushed inside her, making her hips buck. The blonde grabbed her hips with his hands, holding her in place, while he licked and sucked on her. There was no finesse, it could only be described as him feasting upon her. "Fuck!" she yelled as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her a quivering puddle. Dean used his tongue to ride it out, extending it. When he felt the last pulse from her intense high, he raised up. She looked so beautiful, so perfect laying there, still trying to catch her breath and her body still shaking. "Damn.." was all she could say. "And I'm not done yet." Dean said with a smirk.

He slid back up the bed, so he was straddling her body. The blonde leaned down, recapturing her lips with his. Sarah could taste herself on his tongue but couldn't bring herself to care. Dean took both of her wrists in one of his huge hands, pinning them down above her head. His lips were right next to her ear and he whispered "Mine." again, nibbling on her earlobe as he slammed inside her roughly. She let out a cry of absolute pleasure as he began thrusting inside her, rough and deep. She was so sensitive from the orgasm he had just given her, it only took minutes for her to peak again. It only seemed to spur her husband on as he sped up, now pounding into her with a ferocity that she hadn't seen before. Dean could sense she was close again and said in a husky voice "Who does this body belong to?" "You." she moaned. "Who's the only one allowed to fuck this tight pussy?" he rasped. "You are." she managed to say, the pleasure almost overwhelming. Sarah knew in the back of her mind that him saying she was his should offend her, but it was too sexy, too hot to bother her. In fact, it only turned her on more. "Fucking right. You're mine and I'm yours. Now cum for me.." Dean said in a raspy voice. Sarah came hard, letting out the sexiest erotic scream the blonde had ever heard before. The sound made him reach his orgasm as well, groaning out her name as he spilled inside her. Sweat covered both their bodies as he collapsed on top of her, both of them trembling, his length still buried inside her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him after he released them, the brunette running her fingers through his damp curls. After a while, neither knew how long, Dean finally raised up and kissed her passionately as he slid out of her.

Dean laid down beside his wife, pulling her into his strong and warm embrace. Her head was laying on his chest while he stroked her hair. "Not that I'm complaining, but what came over you?" Sarah asked finally. "Seeing you kiss Jensen." Dean replied after a pause. The brunette sat up and looked at him. "It was only acting, I didn't even enjoy it. Wait a minute, were you jealous?" she said. "Of course I am. He's a fucking tv star and.." he started, only to have her cut him off "And not my husband. I only want you Jon. No one else. You said I'm yours? Well, you're mine." Dean looked at his wife in shock as her words sank in. When they did, he leaned to her and kissed her hard. The blonde couldn't believe his luck, that she was so understanding. "I fucking love you Sarah." he said, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you too Jon." she said, getting comfortable. He rubbed her back, coaxing the brunette to sleep. After covering them up, he followed her in a deep slumber.

**We got to see a jealous Dean here. What did you think?**


End file.
